Mon cœur n'est pas de glace
by Crisalys Nara
Summary: Aujourd'hui, mon cœur est mort. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Aimer ? Comment aimer sans aucun retour ? Attention, yaoi !
1. Chagrin

**Titre :** Mon cœur n'est pas de glace

**Auteure :** Crisa

**Genre :** Romance/Yaoi

**Disclaimer :** Fairy tail et son univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima-sama

**Note de l'auteure : **Salut ! Voici une fic sur Fairy Tail centrée sur le NatsuxGrey, malgré un NaLi apparent au début. Ce premier chapitre est centré sur notre frigo préféré ^^ Bonne lecture !

* * *

**PoV Grey**

C'était une journée comme les autres à la guilde de Fairy Tail. Kanna et Macao s'étaient lancés dans un concours de boisson, ils en étaient à la sixième chope. De vodka. Je sais, ils sont fous. Elfman avait commencé un discours sur les bienfaits d'être un homme, un vrai, bien que personne ne semblait l'écouter. Mira servait, Lucy discutait, la maître riait, Erza mangeait un de ses fraisiers favoris.

Une journée semblables à toutes les précédentes pour les autres, mais pas pour moi. Elle me paraissait sombre, froide, peu reluisante. La raison ? Mon soleil personnel n'était pas encore là. Je parle de la personne qui donne un sens à ma vie, le centre de mon monde. Sans lui, tout est triste et sans intérêt. Cela faisait un bon moment que ma rivalité avec notre mage de feu favori s'était transformée en amitié, puis en amour.

Oui, je l'aime et j'en souffre terriblement. Je souffre de le voir chaque jour qui passe, si proche et pourtant si lointain. Je souffre de ma propre lâcheté qui m'empêche de lui avouer ce que je ressens. Je souffre de l'entendre rire aux éclats alors que je pleure au fond de moi.

Je commandais un verre à Mirajane lorsque la porte de la guilde s'ouvrit. C'était lui, enfin ! Mais il n'était pas seul. Lisanna l'accompagnait et lui tenait la main. Je sentais la mienne me démanger. Comme j'aurais aimé être à sa place ! La jeune fille passa alors ses bras autour du cou du seul être qui justifiait ma présence en ce monde. Elle déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes. J'avais l'impression de recevoir un seau d'eau glacé en pleine figure. Ils n'étaient pas ensemble, cela n'était pas possible ! Hier encore, ils étaient célibataires. Natsu allait se dégager, la repousser...

Rien de cela. Il répondit à son baiser avec plus d'ardeur encore. Je sentais une lame me transpercer la poitrine. Quelque chose en moi s'était brisé.

Je courus jusqu'à la porte, les bousculant au passage, et traversa la ville en direction de mon appartement. Des larmes creusaient de lourds sillons sur mes joues. Une fois arrivé, je m'échouai sur mon lit pour pleurer en paix, mes longs sanglots étouffés dans mon oreiller.

Je m'appelle Grey Fullbuster et mon cœur vient de mourir.

Tristesse.

Solitude.

Mon tant adoré en aime une autre.

Incompréhension.

Désespoir.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi toi, pourquoi elle ?

Abandon.

Chagrin.

Je devrais mourir maintenant.

Fêlure.

Brisure.

Mon cœur n'est pas de glace.

Frisson.

Peur.

Comment le regarder en face ?

Douleur.

Froid.

J'ai mal. Je suis pathétique.

Rejet.

Dégoût.

Je ne suis plus qu'une ombre.

* * *

L'ambiance crépite autour de Crisa et de son ordi.

Grey : Crisaaaaa ! Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ! Je te déteste ! Je croyais que te n'aimais pas le NaLi !

Crisa : Je n'aime pas le NaLi quand c'est une histoire d'amour toute rose avec plein de paillettes ! Là, c'est différent !

Grey : C'est pas une raison *prépare un sort de glace*

_Le sort vient se briser sur un kekkai englobant Crisa, son ordi, Naruto et Sasuke._

Sasuke : Eh ! Fais pas n'importe quoi ! Elle a un bonus citronné à écrire !

Naruto : Ouais ! Laisse-la en vie au moins jusqu'au NaruSasu Day !

Grey : C'est pas justeuh ! *part bouder dans un coin*

Sasuke : Et toi, tu ne sortiras pas d'ici avant d'avoir écrit ce fameux bonus!

Crisa : Maman ! Ils sont tous fous !

Naruto : Laissez-lui une petite review où elle va encore nous faire une dépression ! Mieux vaux ne pas imaginer quelles idées tordues elle pourrait nous pondre !

Crisa : À bientôt pour la suite !


	2. Douleur

**Note de l'auteure : **Coucou ! Me revoilà avec le chapitre 2 ! Il sera, cette fois, centré sur Natsu. Je les aime bien, lui et Grey ! C'est pour ça que j'aime autant les voir souffrir ? Car oui, ça va être dur pour eux ! Mais gardez courage, ça devrait s'améliorer dans les chapitres suivants ! Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui son venus lire les fruits de mes divagations sans laisser de review et à ceux qui y ont pensé. Vos messages me font très plaisir ! Merci beaucoup à Yukihana pour ses encouragements IRL ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**PoV Natsu**

Elle m'embrassait.

M'embrassait.

M'embrassait.

M'embrassait.

M'embrassait.

Mon cerveau est en plein bug.

Ses lèvres

sur

les miennes.

Je crois que

mon cerveau

est ivre.

Je remarque à peine Grey passer.

* * *

Trois jours ce sont passés depuis que Lisanna m'a embrassé. Pourquoi elle en profite autant ? Elle ne devrait pas. Je n'aurais pas dû la laisser faire. Encore quatre jours et ce sera fini. J'ai comme une douleur, un pincement au cœur. Elle-

-Natsu ?

Mira vint me tirer de ma rêverie.

-Ohé ? Natsu, ça va ?

-Ouais et toi ?

-Ce n'est pas à moi que tu devrais demander ça.

-Ah bon ? À qui alors ?

-À Grey, enfin ! Ça fait trois jours qu'il ne donne aucun signe de vie ! Tu pourrais passer le voir ?

-Tout de suite ?

-Oui !

-Ok, j'y vais.

Je marchais rapidement jusqu'à son appartement. Un brin essoufflé, je frappais à la porte. Aucune réponse. Je fronçai les sourcils.

-Grey, ouvre ! C'est moi !

Je tambourinais les pauvres planches à présent. Bon sang, j'espère qu'il n'a pas fait de c*nnerie !

-Grey Fullbuster ! Si tu ne te montres pas, j'explose cette porte !

Enfin, il se manifesta.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Te parler.

Il se retourna en me faisant signe de le suivre. Il m'invita à m'asseoir sur le canapé. Je remarquais alors les cernes noires d'encre. Les yeux rougis d'avoir trop pleuré. Les cheveux secs, ternes, emmêlés. La maigreur quasi cadavérique. Le baggy noir et le T-shirt blanc. Il s'était avachi sur sa chaise et me faisait irrésistiblement penser à un célèbre détective du manga _Death Note_ (L pour ne pas le nommer).

-Alors, qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ?

-La personne que j'aime me fais trop souffrir.

-... Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

Il jeta un regard vers moi. avant, je pouvais voir son âme au fond de ses yeux rieurs, si communicatifs. À présent, ces derniers étaient inexpressifs. La flamme qui les animait s'était éteinte. Le corps en face de moi n'était plus qu'une coquille. Une coquille vide. Une coquille qui continuait de respirer, remuer et fonctionner mécaniquement, par habitude. L'esprit qui la hantait semblait avoir disparu. Je me fis la promesse de raviver l'étincelle qui y brillait autrefois.

-Rien. Non, je ne compte rien faire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait pour te mettre dans un tel état ? Va tenter ta chance, si tu l'aimes !

Encore ce regard. Grey était presque effrayant.

-Non.

-Non ?

-Non. Je ne laisserais plus personne me faire souffrir. Et surtout pas CETTE personne.

Il me dévisageait. Ses lèvres s'étaient muées en une mince ligne serrée. Je me demandais fugacement s'il restait ne serait-ce qu'un fragment de l'homme que je connaissait puis me forçait à écarter cette idée.

Il attrapa une couverture et s'en enveloppa. Il tremblait, semblait transi de froid. Attendez... Mon caleçon sur pattes préféré avait froid ? Pas possible ! Et pourtant... Une plaque de verglas s'était formée sous sa chaise et du givre recouvrait les vitres.

-Alors tu l'a remarqué aussi.

Il avait suivi mon regard et constatait la chose. Simplement. D'une voix neutre.

-Oui, continua-t-il, j'ai perdu le contrôle de ma magie.

Il leva une main devant son visage et la regarda comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. Un regard plein de crainte et de méfiance. Comme si elle allait le saisir à la gorge pour l'étrangler.

C'en était trop !

Je me levais et le secouais par les épaules.

-Ça suffit ! Où est passé le garçon que je connais ? Relève-toi, bas-toi ! Ne reste pas assis là, sans rien faire ! Ne te laisse pas briser par briser par l'abrutie qui te blesse tant ! Tu a surmonté tant d'épreuves, la mort de tes parents, celle d'Oul, ! Reprends courage ! Il faut garder espoir ! Quelques soient les malheurs qui t'arriveront, je te soutiendrai ! Toute la guilde est avec toi ! Ils sont en train de se faire un souci monstre à ton sujet ! Tous ! Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour toi, et même plus ! Pour toi. À jamais !

J'avais hurlé ces derniers mots. Je reprenais mon souffle, tâchant de croiser ses yeux onyx qui me transperçaient comme si je n'était pas là.

-Juste, continuais-je d'une voix tremblante, dis-moi qui est la fille qui te torture ainsi.

Il releva lentement la tête. J'avais l'impression qu'il lisait en mon âme.

-Vois-tu Natsu, cette personne qui me blesse tant, qui me tue à petit feu, qui m'a détruit, rompu, anéanti... C'est toi ! cracha Grey, un rictus de colère déformant son visage C'était la première expression que je lui voyais depuis ces trois jours.

Je reculais, titubant. Je pris ma tête entre mes mains. J'étais abattu. Je me détestais. Tout était de ma faute. J'avais tout déclenché. Et Lisan-

M*rde.

M*rde m*rde m*rde m*rde m*rde m*rde M*RDE !

-Pour Lisanna et moi, c'était juste un p*tain de gage à la c*n parce que j'avais perdu un p*tain de pari de m*rde ! Je devais sortir avec elle juste une p*tain de semaine ! C'est pas elle que j'aime, c'est toi ! Ça a toujours été toi !

J'étais au bord des larmes, au bord de la crise de nerfs. Je m'en voulais tellement !

-Tant pis, fit-il en me lançant un regard à faire fondre le plus solide des aciers.

-Tant pis ?

-Tant pis. J'ai décidé de ne plus souffrir, et aimer est une terrible souffrance. Si tu savais ce que j'ai vécu pendant ces trois jours, j'ai cru mourir tellement de fois ! C'est... trop. Ce n'est plus supportable. Tu ne me feras plus jamais souffrir, Natsu. Sors de chez moi.

Chacun de ses mots m'avaient blessé aussi sûrement que mille épieux glacés. Un flot de larmes sillonnait mes joues. Je me retournais et partis en courant, en proie à une détresse infinie. Je me haïssais pour ma faiblesse, ma stupidité, mon incompétence. Je me ruai à travers ma maison et me réfugia dans un coin, sanglotant.

Je fus rapidement rejoint par un Happy tout ébahi.

-Bah alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-C'est... c'est... je... b*rdel je suis vraiment... le dernier des c*ns ! fis-je entre deux gémissements.

-Explique-moi tout !

Je lui racontais toute l'histoire.

-Et là, je suis parti en courant, fis-je tristement.

Mes pleurs ne s'étaient pas taris, bien au contraire.

-Là... là... ça va aller, me dit-il d'une voix apaisante.

J'étais anéanti. Grey était mon air, aussi vital pour moi que l'oxygène que je respirais. Nos bagarres étaient un un moyen de me rapprocher de lui, d'effleurer sa peau, de sentir son parfum, son odeur si caractéristique. Il était ma drogue, mon eau. Sans lui, je n'étais rien qu'une ombre, même l'ombre d'une ombre, rien de plus qu'un déchet, usagé, périmé. Je me sens vide. Je croyais avoir un trou dans la poitrine, qui saigne continuellement.

Depuis tout ce temps, il m'aimait. Étais-je juste aveugle ou bien particulièrement stupide ? Je l'aimais, moi aussi ! Et qu'ais-je fait ? Je me suis affiché aux bras d'une autre. Non mais quel crétin ! Tout était de ma faute ! Je voudrais hurler, hurler mon désespoir et mes tourments à la face du monde, je voudrais frapper le mur de toutes mes forces, à m'en briser les jointures mais je me contente de pleurer, assis dans ce coin de pièce, mes mains couvrant mon visage.

* * *

Natsu, _bouillonant de rage_ : Crisaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

Grey : Pauvres de nous ! En quoi est-ce qu'elle nous transforme, là ?

L : Bonjour ! Savez-vous qui est Kira ?

Crisa : Bienvenue dans ma tête !

L : Ok... Qu'est-ce que je fais là, moi ?

Naruto : Laisse tomber, elle est folle ! Elle garde dans son esprit complètement détraqué les persos de mangas qu'elle aime bien ! Quelle malade !

L : Mais c'est génial !

Sasuke : Bah non, justement ! Elle écrit sur nous des histoires terriblement... débiles !

L : Il est où mon Light-kun ?

Grey : Elle ne l'aime pas encore assez pour l'introduire dans son cerveau dégénéré !

L : Oh dommage...

Crisa : Une petite review ?


	3. Espoir

**Note de l'auteure : **Coucou ! Me revoici avec la suite et la fin de cette fic ! Merci beaucoup pour votre soutien et vos encouragements ! Dans ce chapitre, le dénouement viendraaa (roulements de tambour !) Mention spéciale à Yukihaha et à Bestlove pour m'avoir sauté dessus au lycée pour avoir la suite en avant première, vous connaissez la fin, vous ! Chanceuses ! Une dernière chose : Je m'excuse pour les jeux de mots pourris que va faire Natsu, mon père et mon frère (des spécialistes en ce domaine) ont trop d'influence sur moi ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**PoV Grey**

_-Tant pis. J'ai décidé de ne plus souffrir, et aimer est une terrible souffrance. Si tu savais ce que j'ai vécu pendant ces trois jours, j'ai cru mourir tellement de fois ! C'est... trop. Ce n'est plus supportable. Tu ne me feras plus jamais souffrir, Natsu. Sors de chez moi._

Je regrettais instantanément mes mots. Je réagissais comme un abruti. Je vis avec culpabilité mon amour se retourner et s'enfuir. Je voulais le retenir, m'excuser, le supplier de rester mais mon corps ne m'obéissait plus. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un mauvais roman pour filles, un de ceux où le héros et l'héroïne, bien que fous l'un de l'autre, se blessent continuellement et finissent, dans le pire des cas, par se tuer. Cette dernière option n'était pas vraiment mon objectif dans la vie !

Je ne revenais toujours pas de ce que Natsu venait de me dire. Il m'avait avoué qu'il m'aimait et je l'avais jeté comme une vielle chaussette ! Je n'avais même plus de raison de lui en vouloir ! Je me trouvais... très c*n.

Booooon. Récapitulons calmement.

Je l'aime.

Il m'aime.

Il fait un truc passablement stupide dû à un pari.

Je me vexe et pars bouder (je suis vraiment un gamin).

Il vient me consoler.

Je lui balance un tas de vacheries à la figure.

Je lui dis que je l'aime.

Il me dit qu'il m'aime.

Pourquoi diable ne sommes nous pas à présent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à faire des choses pas très catholiques ? Ah oui. J'ai persisté dans mon ânerie et je l'ai chassé.

Une immense lassitude vint m'envahir. Trop galère, comme dirait l'autre.

* * *

**PoV Neutre**

-Il doit y avoir un genre de porte vers un monde parallèle chez Grey !

Toute la guilde se retourna vers Reby, qui venait de crier cette phrase.

-Ben quoi ? Il ne vient plus, on envoie Natsu le chercher et il disparaît à son tour ! C'est la seule explication !

-...

-Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?

-Tu lis trop de bouquins !

-Mais...

-T'inquiète, c'est comme ça qu'on t'aime !

Les conversations reprirent. Personne n'avait remarqué l'arrivée discrète d'Happy, seul. L'exeed interpella Erza :

-Je peux te parler un instant ? C'est en rapport avec Natsu et Grey.

-Bien sûr ! Je t'écoute !

-Alors voilà. Ils sont tous les deux complètement déprimés, au point de rester enfermés chez eux toute la journée.

-Et tu sais pourquoi ?

-Chagrin d'amour. Tous les deux.

-Qui sont les malheureuses ayant refusé leurs avances ?

Et bien... c'est compliqué ! C'est Natsu et Grey.

-Et ?

-Natsu et Grey pleurent Grey et Natsu.

-Queuoi ?

-Natsu pleure Grey et Grey pleure Natsu !

-Oh lala... Je comprends rien ! Ils connaissent les sentiments de l'autre ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi ils sont pas ensemble alors ?

-Baaaaaaaaah... il y a un ÉNORME malentendu. Chacun est persuadé que l'autre ne veut plus de lui et ils sont tous les deux malheureux comme tout.

-On se croirait dans un feuilleton.

-Ouais ! Mais c'est pas tout !

-Ah ?

-Grey ne contrôle plus sa magie.

-Ah...

-Comme tu dis !

-C'est la m*rde.

-Exact.

* * *

**Pov Grey**

Même si j'avais affiché un air neutre devant Natsu, en réalité la perte de ma magie m'effrayait au plus haut point !

-Ice Make Lances !

Un petit glaçon s'échappa de ma main. J'en aurais pleuré de rage !

Après plusieurs autres essais infructueux, je baissais les bras, abattu. Je m'allongeais sur mon lit et laissais mes pensées divaguer.

Ah, Natsu... Il était tous mes désirs et tous mes regrets. Tous mon bonheur et tous mon désespoir. Mon amour pour lui avait failli me détruire. Heureusement qu'il était venu me tirer des abysses où j'étais alors ! Je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu s'il m'avait laissé, ou pire, rejeté ! Sans doute un genre d'épave sans âme... Brrr, je frissonnais à cette pensée.

Pendant que mon esprit s'égarait vers celui qui accaparait mes rêves les plus fous, mes mains bougeaient, sans que j'y prête particulièrement attention. J'eus le souffle coupé en apercevant le cœur de glace que je venais de créer, bien malgré moi. Il était un peu grossier, semblait sur le point de se briser mais d'une pureté sans égale. Je n'osais pas y croire !

Je fermais les yeux et imaginais le visage de Natsu. Pas celui ravagé de larmes qu'il m'avait montré mais celui, heureux et souriant, qui était le sien au quotidien. Il était vraiment magnifique. Ses cheveux roses et son cou fin. Son nez droit et ses dents parfaites. Son torse hâlé et ses bras musclés. Son esprit joueur et ses yeux rieurs. Et ses lèvres, ses superbes lèvres qui pouvaient être utilisées pour tant d'autres choses plus utiles que parler...

Je m'endormis, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles bêtement affiché sur la figure.

* * *

**Pov Natsu**

Bouhouhou... Snif...

Je suis maaal...

Bouuuuuh...

Snif...

Ding-Dong !

Partez, je suis pas là !

Ding-Dong !

J'enfouis ma tête sous l'oreiller en maugréant.

Laissez moi pleurer en paix !

DING-DONG !

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir. Le porte s'ouvrir ? J'avais fermé à clé !

-Désolé Natsu, fit doucement Happy, on a un problème !

-Mais je ne suis pas Houston !

-Non rien. Pourquoi vous êtes là ? dis-je en détaillant Erza, Gajeel et Jubia qui attendaient sur le pas de la porte.

Ah Jubia... Toi qui oses tourner autour de MON Grey, si seulement tu pouvais aller loin, très loin, tout au fond d'un trou noir ! Toi qui le harcèles alors qu'il n'est rien qu'à moi ! ... Ah oui, c'est vrai. Il m'a chassé de sa vie. Bouhouhou !

Je recommençais à pleurer. Allez-vous en ! Laissez-moi à mon deuil !

-Natsu ! insista Happy, je leur ai tout raconté ! On a vraiment un problème !

Je lui lançais un regard noir, bien qu'embrumé de larmes.

-Allez, viens !

Je me laissais faire sans résister. Ils m'emmenèrent à la guilde, dans une petite pièce vide, à l'exception d'un minuscule canapé. Je m'y assis et attendis. Attendis. Attendis.

Au bout d'un bon quart d'heure, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place à... oh non... Grey... Il fut presque lancé à travers la pièce par la poigne de fer de Makarov. Erza s'avança et nous dit :

-Bon les mecs ! Vous allez me faire le plaisir de rester ici et de vous expliquer ! Vous ne pourrez sortir d'ici qu'une fois réconciliés ! Hors de question de laisser se perdre deux de nos meilleurs mages ! La pièce est insonorisée et n'a pas de fenêtre donc personne ne vous entendra ni ne vous verra. Quand vous serrez près à sortir, frappez trois fois violemment le mur. Ça durera le temps qu'il faudra, des jours, voir des semaines si c'est nécessaire ! On vous apportera à boire et à manger. Z'avez intérêt à sortir de là en bon termes, sinon... conclut-elle d'un air menaçant en sortant, nous laissant seuls.

Bon sang... je déteste les coups montés ! Quand je pense que je vais devoir supporter son regard accusateur, son si beau regard gris foncé souillé par la colère...

Je respirais plus fort, serrais les poings à m'en entailler la peau à cause de mes ongles pour ravaler mes sanglots. Je fermais mes paupières, ne voulant laisser aucune larme couler.

Je sentis soudain sa présence à mes côtés. Il s'était assis près, tout près, dangereusement près de moi... En même temps, le sofa était tellement petit que 5 cm un peu plus à droite le ferait tomber. Sa cuisse contre la mienne, son bras contre le mien... Je me retournais de tourner la tête et de contempler son corps à se damner.

-Natsu ?

Je ne répondis pas, gardant les yeux clos.

-Je... je suis désolé, fit-il d'une voix hésitante, je ne pensais pas toutes les horreurs que je t'ai dites.

Ouais, comme le fait que tu m'aimes, par exemple ?

-S'il te plaît Natsu, regarde-moi !

J'ouvris finalement les yeux et pivota lentement la tête vers lui. Et dire qu'il n'était qu'en caleçon ! Je lus une sincère inquiétude dans son regard. Le mien était tout embrumé. Une larme, unique et pourtant si lourde, coulait le long de ma joue.

-Je reviens sur tout ce que j'ai dit d'affreux. Tout.

-Ouais, ajoutais-je sans aucune conviction et la mine toute triste, restons amis.

-Ah, fit-il, l'air un peu peiné.

-...

-...

-...

-...

-...

Un silence gêné venait de s'installer. Je voyais du coin de l'œil sa main se crisper sur son genou. Soudainement, il craqua.

-Non, je ne veux pas rester ton ami ! Je veux plus qu'un ami ! Je veux sortir avec toi, vivre avec toi, me marier avec toi, couch-... Tu es celui avec qui je veux être, pour toujours !J'ai attendu trop longtemps en souffrant intérieurement pour t'entendre dire "restons amis" ! Je serais tout ce que tu veux, un petit copain, un mari, un amant ! Ou un inconnu ou un ennemi si tu ne partages pas mes sentiments ! Mais pas un ami... pas après ça... Je t'aime ! Voilà, c'est dit ! Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime !

-Comme un fou, comme un soldat ou une star de cinéma ?

-Quoi ?

-Non, rien.

-Bon... J'attends ton jugement, fit-il en baissant la tête.

Je souris, mes sanglots oubliés. Je glissais deux doigts sous son menton et le releva pour plonger mes yeux dans les siens.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime !

Un sourire étincelant illumina son visage. Nos lèvres se joignirent et je l'enlaçais, nous balançant doucement.

Oh Kami-sama !

Il embrasse

comme un dieu.

Mieux, oui mille fois

mieux

que l'autre cruche.

Ses mains autour de

ma taille

qui descendaient,

descendaient...

À quel moment nous étions nous allongés sur le sol ?

Ouhlààà...

Qu'est-ce que c'est bon...

FIN

* * *

Crisa :Alors, z'êtes contents ?

Natsu : Ouiii !

Grey : Espèce d'auteure sadique qui coupe toujours au meilleur moment !

Crisa : Alors toi, si tu râles encore, je te fais une deathfic bien sombre où tu va bien souffrir !

Grey : Non, j'ai rien dit !

Crisa : C'est mieux...

Naruto : Bientôt le NaruSasu Day ! Trop géniaaaaal !

Crisa : À bientôt ! Une petite review ? Je réponds aux reviews anonymes sur mon profil !


End file.
